The broad objectives of this proposal are to examine in a controlled setting, the immunologic and microbiologic aspects of host defense in sudden infant death syndrome. In particular the possible role of the absence of secretory component in the external mucosal surfaces in such deaths will be investigated. The techniques of immunofluorescence, immunoelectrophoresis, tissue culture, electron microscopy, and conventional immunologic and serologic procedures will be employed to approach the problem.